


Four Letters

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Four letters between Gideon Weasley, Elladora Burke and their family. Four letters of love and despair.





	Four Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N: I wrote this for an amazing challenge where I had to base my story on a famous love story; this story is based on the story of Abelard and Heloise. I’ve posted it here so the person who created the challenge can still read it. Enjoy! R&R please?  
Oh, Elladora Burke is based on the non-descriptive Burke’s daughter in a family tree, which you can find on Harry Potter Wiki. (I think it’s the general one but I’m not sure.)  
I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

_4th of December 1970_

_My dearest Gideon,_

_Do you understand you still are the better part of my soul, my love? You are I and I am you; so sing a song, whistle a tune, write a symphony, cast a spell and produce me the most beautiful flowers, enjoy life and every breath we take, you are the magic in my life.  
The time has come to leave behind the hurtful and the sad; far away from one another we should love and feel, just think of me, my love, when times get though. You have my heart. _

_My earliest memory of you is the first time our eyes met in a crowded library; you were carefully and deliberately staring in my direction with these wonderfully blue bright eyes, you did not glance at me casually ever again afterwards. Then you smiled and all I could do was smile back and get lost in you, by the time I had began to understand what was happening you were already gone. You did not look back while you left me standing there looking lost in a place that felt like home to me._

_I still think fondly, lovingly back to those spring days when we were both in Hogwarts, the brave lion and the smart raven; we would meet in secret and you would tell me everything you knew. For being in Ravenclaw I would never be as smart, witty as you were, I am fairly certain this still is the truth, admiration for your mind is all I have, my love. Still a youngster, I did not have the imagination to understand how much space you had taken in my heart and soul, how much I needed you in my life for it to be meaningful, marvellous and full.  
I was only fourteen, young and careless but your wisdom and your view on this life gave me insight and I have never been more grateful for anything, nearly eighteen you were a charming boy on the cusp of being a man. _

_My love, what has become of this love we had when we were both younger. I know I am not supposed to write, my uncle would be very mad if he found out. My dearest Gideon, will you please tell me that you miss me too, my love do you still love me like you once loved me those spring and summer days when you were only eighteen? I am afraid because words meet words, dried ink with dried tears compose letters which is nothing like being with you, were a stolen kiss is everything and nothing in the same moment for we will never be together again. Do you still crave to be with me; for you’ve sneaked out before during our Hogwarts time, you could not be without me so you had come to me in the middle of the night. Do you still have this all-consuming desire to see me or to just talk in hushed whispers while we were studying together. I miss you so much, my love, that I sometimes wonder if I am the only person in the world to feel this deeply. I am afraid, my love, that we will never be together like a normal married couple._

_Do you remember our wedding, my dearest, months after we met on that beautiful August day? We lay hidden in a field of sunflowers and you kissed me so fiercely I thought you might think of eating me. I consider it the most precious memory I will ever have, for we will not be making new memories together, will we my love? I think the worst heartache comes from the knowledge I will never meet your family and they do not know of our marriage, I feel like I somehow betrayed you for Fabian and your sister Molly could not be there on that wonderful day. Will you forgive me, my love?_

_I must confess I think back dearly to those days we could be together, the shed you built for me in the woods and the nights where we were just two lovers. The world outside did not exist on those days we spent together. I so long to those days and a future where we will be together, do you remember what you promised in those winter days, my love. You promised one day we would be together, do you long for these days as much as I do, and I would not have to be ashamed of being pregnant at fifteen. For I would be your wife, I was already in our hearts, and we would grow old together and we would see our little boy grow into a real man, like his father._

_These are just musings of a bitter girl, who’s not satisfied with the situation she is in. My dearest Gideon, I so wish you would safe me from this prison Uncle put me in. I am afraid that he will find you, wherever you are, that he will kill you for the disgrace you have put me in. These are not my words, my love, they are my Uncle’s he says you are a traitor and that Lord Voldemort will punish those who are not wise.  
For I think this war is an endless nightmare that will not go away, for all hope I have ever had is gone. I can only think of you my dear; I pray every night you will still take every breath I take. I am sure you are still alive, for I have not felt my soul being torn apart and I am sure that love as beautiful as ours cannot just stop existing. I will be forever yours, don’t forget that my love. _

_Forever yours,_

_Elladora_

10th of December 1970

Ella, 

I must apologize for this dreadfully short letter but I am certain that hope and love will concur darkness when the time is right. I remember everything, my love, do not despair I too cannot wait for us to be together again. I long for the day I can kiss you again. 

Faithfully,

Gideon

_5th of August 1981_

_Love,_

_I write to you because I have not heard a word from your family in a year, from my dearest boy. I understand it must be hard for them to take such care of him and with the war still going on, but I miss hearing from them, hearing about the things he learns._

_I must confess you will always have my soul and the better part of my heart but I miss him so. Is your heart certain they will take great care of him, will you tell Molly and Arthur I will be forever grateful for their sacrifice, for loving our William like their own. I must confess I’d rather be a family, you and me and little William but I understand why we are not together.  
It is my own foolish fault for being here, for being a prisoner in my Uncle’s house, I should have never left the shed to find you when you were late that faithful day years ago. I should have never left the shed while it was so protected from my family, I should have trusted you with my life, like you had trusted yours with mine. Can you forgive me, my love? I love you and William dearly. _

_Do not be foolish and write back, for I fear my Uncle is watching, I just had to write you one last time my love, send me a sunflower if you are both in good hands._

_With all my heart and forever yours,_

_Elladora_

The Burrow is quiet this early in the morning their residents are not all up yet, except a woman in her thirties, she is sitting at her kitchen table staring at her cup of tea that’s becoming cold underneath her fingers encircling the cup. A letter lies open next to hers, tears are falling silently on the kitchen table when she reads it a second time, it is addressed to the Weasley Family. 

17th of August 1981

Elladora, 

I am sorry to tell you of the death of Gideon and Fabian Weasley, for I have heard your Uncle was sent to Azkaban I am afraid you have already received this news. Molly and I would like to talk to you in person about William. Owl us. 

Arthur. 

_Elladora is no longer in this life. I do not wish any further contact.  
Ms. Burke_


End file.
